


The Shade

by SheikahOfHyrule



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC Syndicate, F/M, I think I know where I'm going with this, I'm Bad At Tagging, bad writer, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheikahOfHyrule/pseuds/SheikahOfHyrule
Summary: Enter a different assassin to the London Brotherhood, You. This will tell the story of AC Syndicate but with you as a person. Free the streets of London as a assassin and remove the Templar influence from the streets. Will eventually be an Evie x Male reader. I apologize in advance it's not a standard reader fic because I suck but I hope you can enjoy anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

****

**_Prologue_ **

**Evie**

We stand overlooking our new place of operation: London. My brother Jacob and I are here to wretch it free from the control of the Templars and their grandmaster Crawford Starrick. We looked to each other pledging silently to free the city and let nothing stand in our way.

“You must be the Frye twins.” We both spun around instantly looking to see who had snuck up on us.

“And you are” I asked.

“Henry Greene at your service” the man replied. “It is fortunate that the counsel has finally decided to send some help my way. However, since their constant denial of support I have recruited a rookie to help me do the field work, you both would want to meet him, come follow me.”

Mr. Greene then jump from the roof and Jacob and I followed silently. We soon approached a complex of building and spotted a lone man must not be much older or younger than me stalking towards the center of the area. He wore a dark blue coat with the standard assassin’s hood and upon turning around I found he had a dark mask covering most of his face only showing his deep blue eyes and part of his dark hair. He seemed confused as if he were searching for something and couldn’t seem to find it.

“What’s he searching for?” Jacob asked. Greene looked just as confused and on top of that something I have never seen in a senior assassin… worry.

“What is this place?” I asked. Greene then turned to me. “It was supposed to be a gang hideout, see Starrick has his gang the Blighters do all the enforcing he need this was meant to bring a stronghold for them one of the last in Whitechapel but for some reason it looks deserted but I worry it may be a trap I should go warn him.

Before Greene could move a knife came flying out of no were and imbedded itself into the assassin’s shoulder. He grunted in pain but had no falter in his stance almost seeming as if it had no affect and I must say I was impressed. About a dozen of mobsters presumably the Blighters Greene mention earlier came out of the buildings and surrounded the assassin. Greene looked sick to his stomach.

“I knew it! It’s a trap you two have to do something to help him!” Greene cried.

“I don’t know Greenie, I want to see what your man could do, see if he’s good enough to be an assassin truly. While I think that came off as a bit harsh I agreed with Jacob I wanted to see what this rookie could do.

What I don’t think any of us were expecting was for him to fight like a devil. Blighters coming from every direction some of them looking twice his size but he took care of them like they were nothing I couldn’t believe my eyes.

“Wow” I breathed.

“Evie Frye impressed that’s rare, don’t tell me you fancy the bloke already you don’t even know what he looks like.” Jacob said. I could only glare at him and mumble shut up before returning my attention to the scene. But, when I finally looked back the battle was done and won.

“Well,” Greene started. “Can I assume he passed both of your tests?” Jacob and I nodded in acknowledgment. “Well let’s go meet him ourselves then.” We jumped down from the roof where we were watching and I have never been so intrigued to meet another assassin, he’s supposed to be a student but maybe he can teach us a few things.


	2. Setting a foothold Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long school sucks but please enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Setting a foothold Pt.1.**

**The Rookie (You)**

You scanned the area for anymore Blighters that may be hiding in the buildings but when none appeared after about a minute you finally allowed yourself to relax. The battle had gone relitivly smoothly all things considered, the weaponry you keep on person makes it very useful in dealing with large groups of enemies. Dual hidden blades, two six shooter pistols six throwing knives, and to top it off my assassin gauntlet on my right arm is fitted with a one-shot gun mechanism for dire situations. I walked up to the flag pole and cut the rope that held the Blighter flag up and as it fell reached into my pack and pulled out our own green flag with the Assassin symbol embroidered in gold in the center up. When I turned back around I saw Henry approaching with two other Assassins on his flank. Regardless of my relationship with Henry these two more almost certainly higher of rank than I so I did the respectful thing and dropped down to a single knee and cast my head down.

“Come now Rookie there is no need for that we are all friends here.” Henry said. Upon those words you rose to your feet and got a better look at the two other Assassins with Henry. Approximately the same height, age, and features, one male and one female, it was safe to presume they were twins. The male had a sort of roguish look on about him and kept a pair of brass knuckles on his fist so it was obvious he was a brawn over brains, but his sister on the other hand definitely was more brain over brawn which didn’t mean she couldn’t defend herself I’m sure she could drop me in a heartbeat but she has this look about her she’s always scanning things, trying to figure them out, and plan her next strike, it was very intimidating. _It didn’t help that she’s good looking too._   

“Who are these two Henry?” you asked. But before he could answer you, you spotted two blighters at the end of the street, one pointed you out and the other ran presumably to get backup. “Greene we need to move now!” Henry followed my trail of sight and saw the two blighters running and then moved over to the two assassins handing them each a six shooter.

“Here take these and take care of them they must not follow me to my shop.” Greene started, he then pulled me aside “Make sure they get all of them.” I gave him a nod and ran off while hearing Greene point towards the carriage I had earlier and seeing the two assassins run towards it.

For the next 25-30 minutes I ran around on rooftops faster than anyone had ever seen and began cleaning up guys that the twins had missed but somehow they missed an entire carriage that I had to take care of. When I was sure we were clear I headed to the shop and met up with Henry and the others. When I got there Henry was showing them pictures of the contacts I had made and the two ran out the building to go meet them.

“So introductions later then?” I chuckled as the two ran past me. Henry laughed as I walked in. “It’s not like you would be telling them who you really are anyways, well at least not yet.” He said. “Go on those contacts trust you but they might not trust them especially Clara. You need to help them establish a foothold, then like all the other places you been to you will help wretch this city free from Templar control.” He gave a smirk before preforming a short bow and saying “Master Assassin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THINK I know where I'm going with this.


	3. Setting a foothold pt.2

**Chapter 2: Setting a foothold Pt.2**

**The Rookie (You)**

Who knew two assassins, people who should be masters at stealth and blending in could cause so much hassle and trouble. In their defense when you told Sergeant Abberline to meet them you didn’t think he would show up dressed as an old woman and even you couldn’t help but laugh as Jacob (Henry had told you their names) pulled off Abberline’s disguise and lucky for him there was no one to really witness what was going on. Of course, he wasn’t happy, but he gave the duo the tasks he wanted them to do for them although the word discreetly never made it to Jacobs ears because he did not even attempt to approach the subject with stealth, just ran up to the man knocked him out and then threw him in a carriage. While Jacob ran off and Evie after him you decided to clean up Jacob’s mess before anyone noticed and then after that you made your way to where the two assassins would be heading.

Clara was a smart child smarter than most for better or for worse, but the young girl had taken a liking to you so hopefully it wouldn’t take too long to convince her to help the twins.

“Clara it is good to see you,” you started “Still growing in to a strong beautiful young woman I see” (it always helped to compliment her before asking something of her.

“Ah Master Y/n always a good time to see the white knight of London how can I help you?” she replied.

“Well I have a couple of friends- “

“Wait you have friends?” she interrupted with a sly grin.

“Yes! Now as I was saying I have a couple of friends who would be stopping by and I would like for you to help them, and you can give them whatever task just do not make it impossible or embarrassing for them okay?” “Oh, and do NOT mention my name to them they don’t know it yet and I want to keep it that way for a bit until I know I can trust them alright just call me the Rookie.”

“How ironic call the master the rookie but ok Y/n I’ll keep your secret for now” she said with a grin and then walked off.

**Evie**

Jacob and I were walking to meet the next contact, a young girl named Clara and to receive so much praise for an assassin she must be bright.

“Ahh nice to meet you both finally the rookie said I would be expecting you” said a little girl.

“You must be Clara, and the rookie? Mr. Greene told us to find you” I replied, and she giggled as though I said something funny.

“You must be the beautiful princess that the white knight will rescue and marry one day.” She said.

Flustered I didn’t quite know what to say. “I don’t think saving me will be really necessary at any point.” Clara stayed quiet but started to laugh stating how I didn’t deny the marriage part, and Jacob was having way too much fun with all of this.

“See Evie even the little ones can see you are attracted towards the Rookie” he stated laughing.

“I am not,” I bit back “I don’t even know what he looks like.”

“Trust me it’s not bad at all.” Clara stated, “And now to my terms.”

She went on to tell her terms but, in all honesty, I wasn’t really listening I had too many questions about this rookie like why everyone holds him in such high regard, how has Clara seen his face, and how was he always able to disappear and reappear on command. I heard Clara ask if I accepted and even though I wasn’t paying attention I did, I would just have to ask Jacob what we must do later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late I know and too be honest it’s because I got super writer’s block and lost the drive to write this story I couldn’t figure out my ideas in my head for it. On that note what was going through my head was other possible story ideas to maybe get my writers block out of the way so I’m going to put a list here and I want you guys to choose which ones you might like to read the most. (Note: List is in order from most ideas to least amount of ideas stored in my head, these are all male reader btw).  
> 1\. Red V.S Blue (Agent Carolina x Male Reader)  
> 2\. R6s (Female Operator(s) x Male reader (You guys can choose which operator(s) to do the pairing with (will not do Finka or Zofia) there can be one or multiple your choice)  
> 3\. TLOZ (Zelda X Male Reader)  
> 4\. TR (Lara Croft x Male Reader)  
> Let me know which one(s) and I should have prologue chapter out for it by this week (Or I can put one out for all it just might take a bit longer but if you want a preview of all of them I’ll be happy to oblige).  
> Thank you to all of you who continue to support and read my work and as always, I accept and appreciate comments especially ones with constructive criticism so I can make stories better and more enjoyable for you guys to read.  
> -Sheikah of Hyrule (P.S I have a Wattpad and Fanfiction.net account under the same name).  
> Also this does not mean I am giving up on this story the others will be as a way to get rid of my writers block so I can work on this story.
> 
> I THINK I know where I'm going with this.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make this from a readers POV you the reader being our mystery assassin but I got carried away and sort of made the character instead of putting the standard you the reader inputs there. I hope you can just picture yourself as this assassin as many do with characters anyways and enjoy the story as from this point it will be told in your POV as best as I can tell it. Thanks for reading and review if you can. I think I know where I’m going with this. Also picture the fight I mention as the beginning of AC: Revelations


End file.
